


The Art of Relaxation.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valley Forge, fluffy goodness, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: " "Careful, Lafayette, wouldn't want to ruin your new uniform," Alexander smiled. "So considerate," Lafayette chuckled, before leaning down and kissing Alex. "Yeah... I saw some art and needed to write some fluffy, angsty, hurt/comfort, think about hamlaf... Based on this (http://lozeyart.tumblr.com/post/153880255929/a-little-gift-for-my-pal-halpdevon-of-lafayette) drawing by @lozeyart on tumblr, go check it out. I blame him for everything.





	

Lafayette stood at the entrance to Alexander's tent, watching the other man as he scribbled something on a piece of slightly crumpled parchment. The sun was dipping low beneath the trees and tent tops of Valley Forge. The few birds that remained over the winter were tweeting, their songs echoing through the woodland. Apart from them and the distant shouts of men, the only other thing Lafayette could hear were the sounds of Alexander's quill as it scratched across the page. He shifted slightly from foot to foot, anxiously fiddling with some hair that had escaped his ponytail. 

"Alexander? Mon ami?" He said, keeping his voice hushed so as not to startle his friend. He walked into the cluttered tent slowly as though he were approaching a frightened animal. 

"Lafayette, how can I help?" Alexander didn't look up from the thing he was writing. 

"I had my uniform refitted and repaired today, though I think there may be a hem loose at the back. I tired looking at it in a mirror but I can't find it, would you help?" 

"Ah, I'm a little busy right now, perhaps Laurens could?" Alexander had not once looked over at Lafayette, he felt his stomach drop with disappointment. 

"John is riding to Gates' camp; he will not return till tomorrow. Had you not noticed?" Disappointment turned into concern as Lafayette took in his friend's state properly. 

"What do you mean? John doesn't leave until tomorrow." 

"Alexander, mon ami, when was the last time you left your tent?" 

"The eighteenth, I went to deliver The General some letters. Laf, I'm sorry but I really do have to get these done." Alexander waved his hand to try and shoo Lafayette out of the tent. 

"Alexander, it's the twentieth today, you've not left your tent for two days. No wonder Washington asked me if you were ill. You must relax, the letters do not need to be done this instance-" 

"No, Laf-" 

"Non, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi." 

He took Alexander's hand and turned him around, his hands moved to Alex's shoulders; they rested there as though they had belonged there forever. He guided Alex to the small camp bed, taking off Alexander's coat and waistcoat as they went. Lafayette took the tie out of Alex's hair, letting the curls spring loose down his back. 

"Lie down, rest; let me take care of you, Alexander." 

He stood back as Alex lay down on his front, his arms crossed under his head. His face was turned towards Lafayette, his eyes drifted closed; his lips were cracked open and his breathing slowed. Lafayette allowed his eyes to drift down the curved lines of Alexander's body. Alex's shirt hung loose around waist and shoulders, it dipped low at the back of his neck. The shirt had come untucked from his breeches, something Lafayette did nothing to combat. Instead he looked around the tent for candles, the sun having moved below the horizon and the night having moved in around them. 

Lafayette stripped out of his coat and left it on John's unused bed. Before he moved to Alex, he straddled the smaller man, and ran his hands over Alexander's body. At last he could feel the hard lines and sinewy muscle under his fingers. 

"Laf, you don't-" 

"Je souhaite, mon ami," he said, leaning forward to whisper the words in Alexander's ear. 

"Lafayette-" 

"Hush." 

He massaged the knotted muscles with deft fingers, feeling Alex's muscles give way to relaxation. He could hear Alex relaxing, hear his breathing slow and deepen; every now and then, he could hear a sigh of contentment. 

"Relax, Alexander," he said, after he could feel the other tensing. 

"No, Lafayette, you don't understand- I can't-"

"Alexander-" he didn't finish before Alex turned and shoved him off. 

"Go." 

"Alex, please," Lafayette said, stumbling backwards, tears threatening to spill. 

"Lafayette, it's not right. I'm not- I can't-" 

"Let me show you. It's alright, let me show you," Lafayette said, bringing Alex towards him, tangling his fingers in the others hair. 

Alex's hand came to rest on his chest, the other on his hip. Lafayette leant down and brought their mouths together, lips meeting, warm; like coming home. Their noses brushed, and their breaths mingled together. They split, only when their lungs started to burn. 

"Okay?" Lafayette asked. 

"Bien," Alex said, gasping slightly for breath. He looked up at Lafayette, his eyes searching his face; gleaming from the light of the candles. 

*** 

Lafayette awoke to birdsong, and the sun creeping in through the gap in the tent flaps. He looked down to see Alexander curled under his chin. 

"Alexander, I have to go, Washington will wonder where I've gone." 

"Stay, it is early yet," Alexander mumbled. 

"And I still need to wash and dress," Lafayette chuckled. 

"I s'pose," Alexander said, moving to let him go. 

The morning was chilly, so they got dressed hurriedly. They could hear the rest of the camp getting ready. After they dressed, Lafayette drew Alexander close to him, his hands low on Alex's waist. 

"Careful, Lafayette, wouldn't want to ruin your new uniform," Alexander smiled. 

"So considerate," Lafayette chuckled, before leaning down and kissing Alex.


End file.
